Katana
Characteristics *'Name': Katana (Musuko Sinchirou) *'Codename': Lord Katana, Lord, Raider *'Age': 48 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown (Red) *'Likes': Swords, assassination, tea, women, money, creatively murdering, calligraphy, his honour/reputation *'Dislikes': His assassins failing, his reputation being tarnished, loosing, his honour being stained *'Family': Hatsu Nanashi (Adopted Mother) Appearance Casual Armour Background The seventh son of ten brothers from Japan, Sinchirou family could not look after them all and so they were forced to give them up for adoption, and slowly over the years his siblings were taken in by new families, all except Sinchirou. Disheartened the poor boy tried over and over to reinvent himself to make himself appealing to parents but was ultimately labelled an otaku by his fellow orphans and was never adopted by a family due to his wild and eccentric personality. Still when he was only nine he had a chance encounter with the legendary swordswomen Hatsu Nanashi, a encounter that changed his life forever. Seeing the poor boy being bullied, she stepped in and forced those tormenting him away, and took him aside for a meal. There she tested him asking him to snatch rice from her hand and he did with unusual ease. Impressed, and feeling sorry for him Hatsu adopted Sinchirou and began to train him as her protégé, feeling humble beginnings were the best for a swordsmen to come from. Over time he also introduced him to her life of monster hunting and protecting the world from evil, gearing him to take up the necessary task that was required of them. At the age of 13 he killed his first Fairy and a year later his first werewolf, earning him the praise of The Order of St. Arthur, and while her master past such praise off as meaningless he grew intoxicated by it. However as she trained him she failed to notice the darkness in the boys heart. As he grew stronger thoughts of vengeance and power began to fill his mind, as he now knew that the bullies which tormented him did not stand a chance. He also began to crave wealth, wanting to improve his lot in life, after a childhood or poverty, and turned to assassination to get more and more money. This did not take long for his mother/master to notice and when she confronted him he struck her down and left her for dead, laughing manically as he did. Yet as his skill continued to grow his addiction to money and the finer things of life began to outpace the money he could raise from his illegal jobs. As such he decided he needed help and began an orphanage for lost children which he then secretly used to mould into warriors like himself. Donning the epitaph 'Master Katana' he set the orphanage up as the assassination company Bushido Takedown and slowly raised an army of warrior assassins to serve himself and his wallet. Yet as time went on he became addicted to the attention and admiration of his pupils and somewhere along the way began to believe what he was doing was honourable and right, as account of either his growing madness or all the drugs he had begun to take. It was during this time he spotted the skill of a young girl who had been given the weapon and name Nodachi, he took her under his wing and trained her as his protégé, to one day continue his legacy. Personality Katana is on the surface a polite if eccentric individual who expouts ideals like honour, justice and the need to protect the innocent. To many he is the true successor to his master and despite his illicit activities he goes about them in a honourable fashion of fighting his opponents one on one. In truth however Katana is half insane megalomaniac who uses ideals like honour as a cover for the fact he just loves living in luxury. He loves to control others and loves it even more when he can make money while doing it. While it is wrong to say he is money obsessed he enjoys living in luxury and having the finer things in life, due to an early childhood of poverty and torment. Katana is also highly vengeful as he killed the children who bullied him as a child, also showing how he not only holds a grudge but is also mildly deranged, feeling such actions are reasonable. He is also highly sociopathic as he holds other peoples lives in contempt of his own, and even sees those he raised from infancy to be assassins as just more weapons for him to use, caring almost nothing for them as people. He is also highly perverted feeling sexual harassment is a tolerable human trait and is not above just kidnapping girls to try and woo back at his mansion. Many of these traits however are brought on by the fact he also takes huge amounts of drugs, too bypass his toxin immunity, for recreational reasons, skewing his already insane outlook on life. Skills/Abilities Powers Seventh Son: As a Seventh son Katana posses a minor healing factor and a strong resistance to contracting diseases, namely lycanthropy and vampirism. Also his healing factor allows him to recover from fatigue extremely quickly meaning despite his age he is in near prime health still and can fight as well a man half his age. Randomness: Even as an adult Katana still possess some of the bizarre behaviour that plagued him as a child, as such he can at times perform an action that seems totally bizarre and strange. This however makes him very hard to predict as you never know if he is just being silly or has a plan. One way in which he uses this is by using his Ki to stand on the ceiling. Demon eye: Like all Seventh children Katana has a special innate ability, and his is the ability to mildly predict the future. He can see a split second into the future and predict all the moves his attackers might make, and even predict the outcomes where he dies. While confusing his focused mind allows him to coordinate this with his sword speed to block bullets and parry almost all direct attacks. As a side affect his eyes glow red when he uses this power. However because he is always seeing his own death in a fight it has only fed his paranoia. Senjutsu: Katana has long since mastered the use of Ki, and is able to focus his natural life force into his punches, kicks and sword strikes, giving them super human potency. He is even able to manipulate his battle aura to create illusions to distract and intimidate his opponents. He also uses Ki to enhance his movement, as shown by his mastery of Shundo and his ability to run on water and up walls. However due to prior inexperience use of Senjutsu method when he was younger, Katana was corrupted by it and is a perfect example of how improper use of the technique can lead to self destruction. Skills Worlds greatest swordsmen: After beating his master Katana earned the title of worlds greatest swordsmen which is a title he successfully projected for nearly thirty years. As such he is the worlds greatest unaugment swordsmen, and has beaten many superhuman swordsmen and as of now remains undefeated in a one on one duel. Manipulation: Katana is a very crafty person, and is very good at spinning a situation to his advantage. He is very skilled at phrasing his sentences to sweet talk those in power and gain access to the best jobs. He is also very good at motivating people to do his bidding when they serve under him Shundo: A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet, or you will simply trip. Katana has mastered this technique and runs so fast he can run on water or kick up dust when he uses it. Equipment UV Silver enchanted katana: Katana has a enchanted Silver Katana that is specially treated to allow it to focus his Ki through it allowing for him to materialise his ki as slash like attacks that travel great distances and can cut through almost anything he wants. He can clear a room in one slash. Relationships Nodachi Katana from a young age saw the potential Nodachi had and took her aside to personally train her as his protégé. Katana raised Nodachi to be a weapon and nothing more, his personal tool and enforcer within his own organisation. As such he took great pride in her, but only in a person prides a object. Katana never cared for Nodachi as a person and attempted to squash all ideas of freedom or disloyalty from her. Still once he was satisfied with what he had moulded her into he took great pleasure in showing off his new tool to the Order of St. Arthur. He willingly dispatched her to become a hunter feeling it would show the Order his power, win him favour and be a good test for her skills. This in turn showed off his one positive trait he had towards Nodachi, which was he trusted her to be loyal and do what she was told, which can be seen to be the only sliver of respect he had for her. During Nodachi's time in Everett however she got to experience things that had been long since repressed within her, like friendship, a life without conflict and most importantly love. As such after a long while she gained a respect for the people she was forced to hunt and refused to kill them, in doing so this information filtered back to Katana and he became enraged. He personally tried to kill her out of a sense of stained pride and kill those she believed were responsible for corrupting his perfect weapon. He easily beat her in combat on the grounds he deliberately taught her mistakes so he could take advantage of them, but was unable to kill her due to the Nightwalkers intervention. Nodachi is slightly broken by her master's rejection but finds new meaning in life as a vampire and member of the Nightwalkers. Cole Walker Katana had never heard of Cole before the Everett supernatural started popping up, up until then he had seen most Vampires as just more targets and pleasantly took them out with a smile on his face. Cole however gave him pause, Cole was the one responsible for causing Nodachi to fall in love and in doing so earned his eternal anger for ruining his perfect weapon. He targets Cole during his attacks due to him, in Katana's mind, wreaking all the work he put into her. Cole in turn despises Katana for the fact that not only did he turn Nodachi into a weapon and forced her into a life of conflict from before she could walk, Katana claims to have done it out of honour and duty. Yet Cole knows he is just greedy and foul person, who uses ideals like honour as a way of justifying his crusade for money and recognition. Cole however admits he can't defeat him alone so works with Nodachi to beat him. Claire Nightshade Peter Talbot Sarah Pattrel Sarah encounters Katana in his blood fuelled quest to eliminate the remains of team Eldorado. When Katana comes for Nawfar Mawja Sarah does whatever she can to protect her from Katana despite being almost sliced in half in the process. When she learns of his desire for both blood and money she sees him as the worst example of a human and a hunter as he so callously attacks people who were once his allies. She takes great satisfaction working with both her pack and the Nightwalkers in taking down Katana. Deep down though she feels a deep shame as Katana's tendency to look down on others because of a lack of skill and ability is eerily reminiscent of her old self, and scares Sarah slightly. Katana in turn does not pay much heed to Sarah, apart from gloating to her face he feels little to no remorse for fighting through her to get to Nawfar. He does take a deep dislike to her star bolts as while he has the ability to block them he is sent flying by the kinetic force, he finds them 'very annoying.' Thomas 'Tom' Sizemore All Tom knows is this 'Lord Katana hurt Sarah and as such he is dead. The Gamma werewolf takes a enormous amount of rage on the human swordsmen when he fights him and even winds up almost biting through his arm during the fight: only to later learn that he was a Seventh Son. When Tom learns what he did to Nodachi and other children, turning them into warriors he wants nothing more than to pound Katana into the ground but is unable to and is heavily wounded during the fight with him, although does seriously manage to maul him. As with the others Katana sees Tom purely as an obstacle although loses his temper after getting mauled by him, and just as savagely wounds him. Still when Tom gloats that he now is a monster to, Katana mocks him stating that he is immune to lycanthropy and then beats the poor werewolf while he is down. Nawfar Mawja Nori has almost zero idea who Katana is or why he is after her, and it takes Nodachi to fill her in to realise someone else is after her. Nori however takes an uncharatistic stand of bravery against Katana and is more than willing to fight him after her wounds Sarah trying to protect her. She saw him as preety much as everything she has been running from: cruel heartless men who are willing to abuse and tread on others like property. As such she feels no pity for washing him out to sea with hi abilities. Katana meanwhile purely identifies her as one of his targets and someone Nodachi 'cares for' so is very happy and willing to target her first to hurt Nodachi for her betrayal. He later reclassifies her as a 'major threat' after seeing the full level of her control over water magic. Zere Biri Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Villians Category:Humans Category:The Order of St. Arthur Category:Males Category:Characters